Log 90
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs 4/12/2013 04:16 PM Logfile from DAoC. Having Moved back into Polyhex, the largest thing on the order of business was the rebuilding of the city. Almost dangerously unstable, the great Tower that loomed over Cybertron was damaged by the power of saving Cybertron. Today, Bludgeon and others are tasked with assisting the Constructicons with removing debris high above the ground, so that it would not fall at a less opportune time. Slipstream is on task hooking up cables and ropes to debris that needs to be removed for safety reasons, her wings are pulled in tightly against her frame to keep them from being bumped into too much. Currently she's hovering with her thrusters as she threads a cable through tight quarters. Bludgeon was also there, moving and helping to clear out the debris. Though he did feel this particular task was a little bit below him, it was his task and he never let his task fail. Slipstream brings the cable around once it's through and secures it tightly to the main cable. "This piece is ready Hook." she calls down as she hovers out of the way to set down in the safety zone. Shank is here too, although his method of removing the things was a bit more uncouth... he swooped by Slipstream to one beside her and with a whirl, sliced it free with his blade, allowing the peice to fall far below, watching with a bit of pleasure in his cold optics. Bludgeon turned around just in time to see the peice of debris fall, and managed to cut it also in turn to an even smaller peice, before offering a hard, cold glance towards Shank. Slipstream frowns at Shank, 'Warn a femme next time." she growls softly at him. "What? " asks Shank, confused at the look from Bludgeon. Then he looks at Slipstream "You werent underneath." he points out, still hovering there, holding his blade. "Be more observant and careful." Bludgeon says simply, before returning to the debris he was currently helping to move. Slipstream shakes her head and hovers back up to inspect the debris that the Constructions just loosened with a crash to the floor. She feels around for anything that needs further attention, losening any small bits that fall harmlessly to the 'off limits' zone below. "I was..." notes Shank, still confused over exactly WHAT he did wrong as he hovered. He instead went to the next peice and started to tap smaller ones loose, still glancing dirtily at Slipstream and Bludgeon. Then an aftershock hit, and this high from the ground, the entire tower swayed several metres away from the Trio, and then started to swing BACK. Bludgeon growls as the tower sways and grabs a few of the constructicons to keep them standing, while keeping an eye on the debris. "I thought the aftershocks were over!" Slipstream grabs for the ceiling she's hovering under, if anything comes loose at least it would hit her first. "I guess not!" remarks Shank, moving further away from the building as it swayed. The Constricticons protested Bludgeons' grappling of them, all of them able to fly as they balanced a well, peices raining down from above the three. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Bludgeon picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Bludgeon rolls a 16! Bludgeon scowled at the constructicons, until he looked behind him suddenly. Something seemed a bit off, which he shows by having his hand grip the handle of his sword tightly. Ther'es a shimmer in the air suddenly as two all-black seekers with batlike wings appear out of nowhere, behind each of the trio. Bludgeon was facing his by then, but Slipstream was not! they attack, almost synchronically! Shank attacks Slipstream with Melee and MISSES! Shank attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. :Bludgeon growls as he's hit by the seeker. But, he wasn't one to simply take that lying down. He draws his sword and in the same motion moves in to hit his enemy across their optics. Bludgeon attacks Shank with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Bludgeon's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! Slipstream releases the ceiling just in time as the seeker appears and instead of hitting its narrow miss just strikes air instead. She turns toward her attacker with a snarl. "Bad move." Her pistol already in her hand as she takes aim and fires. Slipstream attacks Shank with Ranged and MISSES! The mech attacking Bludgeon loses one optic, but his head was otherwise undamaged. He howled in pain and twisted his own sword, trying to cause more damage in the wound he'd alrady caused as the blade snapped and suddenly electrified. Meanwhile, Slipstreams' foe seems more evenly matched as he cuts his hovers, dropping safely below the blast only to return with a rocket! Shank attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Shank attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! "Argh....." Bludgeon hisses. But he too can play that game. his own blade lights up in electricity through his electrokenisis, and he aims another strike, this one for the second optic. Bludgeon attacks Shank with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Bludgeon's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Sha COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! Slipstream is already maneuvering as the mech moves, twisting in mid air to avoid the rocket. "Watch out below!" she calls out as it slams into the ceiling instead. By now she has her lance in hand. "Time to end this." she launches at the seeker. Slipstream attacks Shank with Melee and MISSES! Anticipating the hit to his remaining optic, the mech attacking Bludgeon throws an arm up, nearly losing it as the blade is blocked, saving his vision even as the arm is cleaved right off. With a howl, he started to boost away, but he didnt seem to be out of it yet, instead peppering the Master with lasers instead, wings spreading out battishly. The other one seems to be doing pretty well, neither he nor Slipstream getting a hit in yet as he sidesteps the lance, a hand reaching out to try and grasp it and whirl, to fling Slipstream into the side of Polyhex' tower. Shank attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Shank attacks Slipstream with Melee and MISSES! Bludgeon was getting rather tired of being on the ground and getting peppered by those lasers. So, he moves and leaps into the air. As he does, his sword flashes in a glint of light and is brought straight down, at the wings of the black seeker. Bludgeon had wanted to take at least one alive, but right now, he was starting to not care. Bludgeon attacks Shank with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Bludgeon's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Bludgeon's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! Slipstream moves away from the attempt to grab her lance and comes at the mech with a knee to the cockpit area... or anything else in the middrift area... Slipstream attacks Shank with Unarmed and HITS! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Slipstream's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! The mech was fast, but not fast enough as Bludgeon cleaves into a wing. He yelps again, bleeding badly, although with hoverboots he did not fall as intended no doubt. Instead, he looked at his companion worriedly, then back to Bludgeon before beginning to pull back further, trying to outrun the Decepticon. Finally, Slipstream gets in a hit and the mech is doubled over her knee as it strikes him in the jointed stomach He coughs, groaning, and then jerks an elbow back, twisting for her face. Shank attacks Slipstream with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (82%) Your armor is in excellent condition. (91%) Slipstream's head rocks back, her optics momentarily blurred but she is not disuaded as she kicks out with both feet, her thrusters still going. The motion will move her away from the mech but also possibly burn him a bit while she's at it. "I don't think so!" Bludgeon roars, giving chace as best he could. as he got closer, his sword flashed again as he once more took leap. His goal this time was a clear and simple impalement. Slipstream attacks Shank with Unarmed and HITS! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Slipstream's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! Bludgeon attacks Shank with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Bludgeon's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Bludgeon's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! The mech is impaled by Bludgeon easily, and his optics spark, and then he slumps over, sliding off and beginning to fall unless caught... The other meanwhile notices this happening to his companion and, struck again while distracted, breaks away from Slipstream quickly to go and attempt to TACKLE Bludgeon from behind Shank attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! COMBAT: Shank's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream's vision clears enough to see the seeker going after Bludgeon. "You want him to yourself or you want some help?" she calls down to the warrior. Bludgeon had shifted to catch the falling seeker as he hit the ground, only to get tackled. "You are welcome to join it." He says, moving to deliver a slash to the other seeker. Bludgeon attacks Shank with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Bludgeon's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Bludgeon's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! "auugh!" yelped the other one, as he was hit. The first one continued to fall then, and the second breaks away,d iving down after him now, ignoring the two transformers now as it seemed they were preparing to escape (Free shots) Slipstream has her lariat in hand now, intent on capturing them if at all possible.. questions need answering! She throws the loop at them... Slipstream attacks Shank with Melee and HITS! Shank's armor failed to protect him against Slipstream's attack. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! Bludgeon growls at the seeker, but moves to allow Slipstream to take the next blow. The seeker is suddenly lariatted by Slipstream before he could catch his companion and jerks to a halt suddenly, twisting as he tried to free himself, the other one plummeting below Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her strength. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream's loop must not have been tight enough as the mech breaks loose of her lariat. Bludgeon places a hand where the first cut was on his form. "You did well, Slipstream." He says simply. He them moves to restrain the annoying little seeker. The mech squirms, held in place by Bludgeon as he tries to get a bead on the mech, unable to reach him now Slipstream brings her lariat back to her and frowns, "Well at least one of them is alive." she comes close to help tie the mech up before he can struggle free of Bludgeon. "I'm sure Megatron will have questions." Bludgeon nods. "Yes. I will have to seek repairs after this....apparently I had neglected to do such but had not realized it.." Slipstream makes sure the loop is tight and does a few extra loops around the mechs arms to make sure he won't escape. "Shall I escort this makada to the prison then sir?" "I'll go with you. If there was one group, there may be more." bludgeon says, sheathing his blade. He does keep a hand on his collection of scars along his armor though, definately a bit worse for wear. The mech continued to struggle, his optics getting brighter and brighter as his wings snapped furiously "Release me NOW!" he rasped Slipstream nods as she holds firmly onto her lariat, "May have to tranq this mech." she tells Bludgeon as she shoves at the prisoner, "Move it!" "If you want to keep parts of your frame, you will settle down and walk." Bludgeon says coldly. He was NOT happy. The mech stumbled a step, then came to a simple stop and stared at Bludgeon "... You know, I'm okay with that." he remarks, surprisingly calm. Slipstream suggests, "Take his wings. I could always use a spare." she smirks. "If he acts up, then I will." Bludgeon says, pushin the mech forward. The mech stumbles again, but once more came to a stop, grinning at them both simply "You want them? Go ahead..." he extends one towards Slipstrea "Wont do you much good." Slipstream shoves at the mech, "Keep walking or I may reconsider what Bludgeon will remove in an unpleasant fashion." Bludgeon smirls towards Slipstream. He remains quiet and keeps the mech moving. He stumbles, then stops again. "And you should listen then missy. I already said I was okay with that. " he chuckle,s twisting his arms again to trya nd break free, even while starting to walk again, with an oddly cocky expression Slipstream knees him in the backstrut, then hisses in his audio. "Starting with your glossa." Bludgeon remains quiet, simply drawing his sword and placing it close to that same area. Yelping at the strike, the mech stumbles and drops to his knees. He peers at the blade nervously, but merely stays quiet now a few moments, then glances up at the sky expectantly, as though waiting for... something Slipstream smirks toward Bludgeon, "But then he couldn't talk.. hmm." she considers as she shifts her weight so the knee presses into a wing, "Maybe a stablizer instead... or a hand.. so many choices." she remarks.